Harry Potter and the Love of the Dragon Part I
by Exes and Ohs. 2
Summary: HP/DM slash (*complete*) How is it that people fall in love with the 'wrong sort'? Draco is sent back home after a week of school because he had kissed Harry. Part 1 out of 2.
1. The Drawing

**Author's Note:**   
I do not own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, etc etc.   
  
Neither do you. If you're reading this, you probably wish you did though, huh?   
  
I do, however, own the right to this story and my ideas in this story. All of the ideas in this story are from me, and only me. Maybe from my best friend, but that's beside the point.   
  
This is rated PG - 13, and maybe R if I ever get into that part. This story is slash (m/m), but I don't get into male sex unless I really really have to..   
  
I love notes. So please, leave good, bad, neutral notes, I don't care. Any kind of notes help!!   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Harry sat in his chair with his head ontop of the palm of his hand as he twirled his quill, obviouly extremely bored. Professor Snape had been going on and on the past..hour, was it? Harry yawned to himself, barely paying attention to what Snape was saying. Probably bitching about the fact that he didn't get the Dark Arts class again. He liked to bitch about that. Professor Dumbledore had, for some reason, explained that Snape was better off teaching Potions, something everyone, including Slytherin at times, wouldn't agree on.   
  
It was the first day back from summer vacation, something he had been dreading. The fact that he was constantly reminded that Cedric had died only 3 months before terrified him. He knew Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle would do _something_ to insult him, and the first chance they got, they did. Draco had screamed that Harry was trying to pull the Avadra Kedavra curse on him, which only angered and upset Harry more. The whole summer he'd been working on Aunt Petunia's garden while Dudley swam in the new pool that was put in during Harry's fourth year. He was only allowed to swim in it at night, when Dudley was asleep and it was cooler and darker. And Harry didn't dare go out in the dark by himself.  
  
"Harry." Hermione hissed, elbowing him hard, bringing him out of his thoughts as he realized the whole class was staring at him. Draco was howling with laughter as Crabbe and Goyle laughed along with him. Professor Snape stood in front of the classroom, glaring at Harry.  
  
"Er, sorry." Harry sat up and winced as his scar throbbed slightly. He could only imagine what Professor Snape was going to say now.  
  
"First day back to school and you're already daydreaming, Potter?" Snape sneered, folding his hands behind his back as he slid across the floor soundlessly.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir." Harry swallowed the other words he was dying to say. He wanted to turn and scream at Draco and tell everyone off who was laughing. Neville was cowarding away from Professor Snape as he glided up to Harry's desk. Seamus Finnigan was trying not to laugh as he whispered something to Ron, who also tried not to laugh. Hermione kicked Ron underneath the table.  
  
"You could be missing an important lesson." Snape smirked as Draco quieted down a bit to hear Snape bitch at Harry. "What would Professor McGonagall say to you?"  
  
"The same thing Dumbledore would, sir." Harry looked up at Snape as their eyes locked, and Snape's wicked grin grew wider.  
  
"What would that be, Potter?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing." Harry snapped, tired of Snape giving him attitude since the first day of school.  
  
"I'm so sure." Snape growled, turning on his heel and walking back to the front of the classroom. "After your stint at the Triwizard Tournament, I think _everyone_ would want you to daydream, so you wouldn't learn anything, so you wouldn't kill them too."  
  
Instead of laughter, the room fell dead silent. Snape mouth was twisted into a smirk, and everyone wondered what Harry would do.  
  
"Are you saying you want to be my first victim?" Harry asked, causing Ron and Seamus to hide their faces in their robes to keep from laughing loudly. Snape glared at Harry before he returned to his lesson.  
  
Hermione shot Harry a look, and Harry shrugged. Even if it didn't make sense, it pissed Snape off, which he wanted to do. His eyes roamed over everyone in the classroom, some people were whispering and turning and looking at him. Some gave him dirty looks, and he could probably have two guesses as to why they gave him those looks. Harry looked out of the corner of his eye, and saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle whispering and looking at him, then smirking and whispering more.   
  
_Some things will never change_. Harry sighed to himself, going back to his daydreaming.  
  
  
"Hermione, could I borrow your notes?" Ron asked after class as the three walked down the steps and outside onto the front lawn to Hagrid's Hut for their Magical Creatures lesson.  
  
"Ron." Hermione sighed. "Just because you and Harry don't pay attention, doesn't mean I have to do all the work and help you pass."  
  
Harry turned and gave Ron a confused look. "But Hermione, you've _always_ helped us pass."  
  
"I'm disappointed in you." Hermione turned and glared at Harry, then tossed her hair back behind her. "You shouldn't have talked to Professor Snape like that."  
  
"He shouldn't have spoken to me like that!" Harry growled, more to himself as he remembered what Snape said. "I didn't kill Cedric.."  
  
Ron shoved Hermione roughly, muttering something quietly before turning back to Harry.  
  
"We know you didn't, don't worry about what Snape said."  
  
"That's gonna upset me for days now, Ron." Harry sighed as they stopped in front of Hagrid's Hut. "It took me all summer to get over the fact that I brought Cedric with me, and it was my fault he died."  
  
Hermione put her arm around Harry's shoulder's, half hugging him. "It isn't your fault, Harry. You were being really generous. No one knew that would happen."  
  
Before anyone could say anything, something hit the back of Harry's head. Harry spun around angrily, and saw Draco, Vincent and Gregory standing behind him, tossing a rock and catching it. Harry reached for his wand, determined not to let Draco get away with it, but gave up when Hagrid came outside.  
  
"Oh great, the Lochness Monster is back." Draco nudged Vincent Crabbe as the three boys laughed loudly, hoping Hagrid had heard them. But he didn't.  
  
"Aigh' kids. We're goin' ter be learnin' abou' Eigh' Legged Gantoads." Hagrid grinned happily, then turned to Harry. "'Arry, Ron, come an' help me, will yeh?"  
  
Draco moaned loudly as Ron and Harry walked up to their friend, who brought them to the back of his hut. "Pick up tha' end." Hagrid directed Ron to an end of a large tank. "'Arry, pick up this one." Harry bent down, trying to pick it up. Hagrid moved to the center and picked up the large tank and the three carried it around the hut again, placing it in front of the class. Immediately, half of the people backed up, while the other half moved forward.  
  
"Is this going to kill me?" Draco asked Hagrid loudly, and Hagrid shook his head, throwing him a look. "I almost died once because of you. Do you guys remember that?" Draco looked around the class questioningly.  
  
"That's because it was _your_ fault, idiot." Hermione rolled her eyes at him, then moved forward to see the tank. "What are these things?"  
  
"They look like.." Harry trailed off, trying to get a better look at the animal. "Are they some kind of squid?"  
  
"Aye." Hagrid nodded, beaming at the class. "Each of yeh will be paired up randomly and yeh'll learn together abou' how ter take care of these guys."  
  
"Can't we pick our own partners?" Dean Thomas whined and Hagrid shook his head.  
  
"Dumbledore wan's yeh ter get ter know eachother."  
  
"But we already know enough!" Draco snapped angrily. "We know that Slytherin's better than Gryffindor at _everything_, so why do we have to be paired with people that we don't like?"  
  
"Deal with it." Hagrid shrugged, pulling out a piece of parchment and tearing it into enough pieces for everyone in the class. "I wan' yeh to put yeh names on here."  
  
Everyone mumbled as they put their names on the papers, then folded them up. Hagrid took a hat out of his hut, then held it open as they all dropped the parchment's into the hat. Hagrid shook it around for a minute, then began calling names.  
  
"Seamus with Hermione. Dean with Gregory." Dean moaned loudly. "Ron with Lavender." The names went on and on until the last pair was called, and the two stood as far apart as they could. "'Arry an' Draco. Damn, sorry 'Arry." Hagrid winced, then winked and smiled. Harry's stomach turned. _Why_ did he have to work with Draco? 


	2. Searching For Gantoads

**Author's Note:**   
I do not own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, etc etc.   
  
Neither do you. If you're reading this, you probably wish you did though, huh?   
  
I do, however, own the right to this story and my ideas in this story. All of the ideas in this story are from me, and only me. Maybe from my best friend, but that's beside the point.   
  
This is rated PG - 13, and maybe R if I ever get into that part. This story is slash (m/m), but I don't get into male sex unless I really really have to..   
  
I love notes. So please, leave good, bad, neutral notes, I don't care. Any kind of notes help!!   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Class for Magical Creatures ended early (probably or the sake of Harry). Nearly everyone was upset about who their partner was, except for the people teamed with people from their own House. Poor Neville had been stuck with Pansy, who was pissed she didn't get Draco. Hagrid had assigned book workd for the next week and a half, to find out anything on Gantoads. Hagrid _never_ assigned bookwork, which only made everyone more curious as to _why_ they had to spend time with their partners outside of class. They didn't have to work with the actual animal yet ("Thank God! If I had to work with it, and it killed me, everyone would be devastated!" Draco yelled loudly), which was fine with them. Right now, everyone was either going to lunch or figuring out their schedules. Harry and Draco were standing in the hallway just inside the doors of the castle, discussing the project.  
  
"We need to do bookword, so we have to go to the library and check out books. Which means we have to go _together_." Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco, who did the same.  
  
"I don't even want to be seen with you. I don't even trust you." Draco snapped, folding his arms across his chest, making sure Harry saw the Slytherin patch on his shoulder.  
  
"You think I enjoy this?" Harry sneered, his voice low. "I'd rather be dead then work with you."  
  
"That could be arranged." Draco snapped, smirking coldly. "Don't think I'll stop teasing you. Working with you will only give me better things to tease you about."  
  
"Shut up." Harry's voice dropped considerably as the anger wasn't evident in his voice anymore. "Let's just figure out our schedule, okay?"  
  
Draco shut his mouth, noticing the sudden change. Then he swore to himself. He had gone soft, not insulting Harry at the chance he'd gotten. Maybe it was because he looked sad. Draco could've kicked himself for missing a great opportunity like that.  
  
"If you've got time tonight, I'll meet you in the library. At around 8." Harry said, then turned his back and left without another word.  
  
Draco growled and stomped off in the opposite direction. He _really_ was going soft.  
  
  
"Ya know, " Ron said, taking a bite of his lunch. "If you don't want to work with him, I'll give you my notes on the Gantoads."  
  
"Ron! That's cheating!" Hermione gave him a disapproving glare.  
  
"I don't have to spend a lot of time with him. Thanks anyway." Harry sighed, picking at his food.  
  
"Do you know why Hagrid wants us to do bookwork with our parents?" Hermione asked the two after a moment pause.  
  
"Because we're too stupid to do it ourselves?"  
  
Hermione ignored Ron's comment. "We go to Hogsmeade right after the week and a half is over. He wants us to buy our partners a small gift, like a friendship thing."  
  
"What?!" Ron and Harry half yelled in unison, causing a disruption in all of the conversations going on around them as everyone looked their way briefly. "Why?"  
  
"He just wanted us to become friends with our partners. I really don't know why, other than that." Hermione shrugged, taking a bite of her corn.  
  
"He wants us to get to know eachother." Harry half mumbled, pushing his plate of food away from himself.  
  
Not only did he hate Draco, he had to work with him. And not only work with him, he had to get to know him personally and buy him a gift.   
  
_Nothing could get worse than this_. Harry thought bitterly, standing up from the table with some other people around the Great Hall while Ron and Hermione picked up their books.  
  
They walked quietly to their next class. Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry entered the classroom first, stopping in the doorway. Snape was standing there. No, it wasn't Snape. This man was older, and shorter. But he looked _exactly_ like Snape. He had to be an heir of Snape. His nose was bent and screwed up. His head was covered in oily, gruesome black hair that was stringy and stuck to his head. He also wore Snape's ensamble; a black cloak with black pants and a black shirt.  
  
"This is weird." Ron whispered behind him, and Harry nodded, inching toward the back desk as the Professor's eyes landed on Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter." He spoke calmly. Even his voice was scratchy like Snape's. Only this Professor didn't have an angry sort of tone to it.  
  
"Yes, sir." Harry gave him a smile as Draco shoved past him to get to a chair.  
  
"Are you really as big of a pain in the ass as Professor Snape has made you out to be?" The man asked, his black eyes sparkling slightly as he smirked.  
  
"Er.." Harry shrugged and the Professor smirked more.  
  
"I see. Sit down." He barked, and the class scattered to empty seats. Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean and Harry rushed to the back table, sitting in a row uncomfortably. "Good afternoon. My name is Professor Garish." The man smirked again as some students laughed, somewhat nervously, as they caught the small joke. "For you half - wits who don't know what garish means, it means bright or flashy. As you can tell, I am neither." More people laughed nervously. "And I'm quite handsome too. I resemble Professor Snape. Potter, is that why everyone's so nervous?"  
  
"I suppose." Harry shrugged, narrowing his eyes. He hated being called on in class.  
  
"Unfortunately for him, I actually know what I'm doing." Professor Garish continued, walking around the classroom. "I'm friends with Professor Hagrid. We went to school together, and despite the fact that we were in two different Houses, we became quite good friends. He's informed me of nearly all of what's gone on at this school in the past years. He also informed me that everyone is partnered up for his class for the rest of the year."  
  
Everyone gave eachother curious looks. The rest of the year?  
  
"That fool never told us it was the rest of the year!" Draco said surprised. He definately didn't want to work with Harry all year.  
  
"He's not a fool. He's more intelligent than any of your family, Malfoy, so I'd shut up if I were you." Professor Garish shot him a look, a small smile playing on his lips. "So, I've decided to have you all seated by a seating chart next to your partner."  
  
Again, everyone gave eachother curious looks. Harry just glared at Draco, and Draco glared back. _Why_ did he have to work with Malfoy?  
  
"And what if we don't like our partners?" Dean asked, glaring at Goyle.  
  
"I guess you'll fail this year then, right?" Professor Garish winked. "Now, EVERYONE, SIT WITH YOUR PARTNERS!"  
  
No one moved at first, but slowly the class walked to an empty seat next to their partners. Everyone except Draco and Harry, who remained glaring at eachother from their same seats. There was an empty seat next to Draco, which was unfortunately placed beside Vincent Crabbe. The other side of Draco was occupied with Gregory Goyle.  
  
"Potter, Malfoy, one of you move." Professor Garish said in a somewhat teasing voice, which only made Harry despise the man more.  
  
"I'm not moving." Draco spat, smirking as he ran a hand through his hair, challenging anyone to make him move.  
  
"Be the mature one, Potter, and move over there." The Professor said simply, taking out his wand, as if he was trying to threaten Harry. Harry sighed and stood up and walked across the room, sitting next to the fat oaf and Malfoy. "Now that the little wimp's decided to cooperate, we're going to be learning about.."  
  
Harry tuned him out as he just sat rigid in his chair. Why were the Professor's obsessed with everyone becoming friends all of the sudden? Maybe it was because Voldemort was becoming a bigger threat, and they didn't want everyone to have grudges held against eachother. Whatever it was, it pissed Harry off greatly.  
  
As Harry thought, he realized Draco treated him more coldly lately. Like he'd done something really personal to him. Cedric wasn't his friend - so why would he hate Harry for that? A Malfoy would _love_ to have Voldemort back, so why would he be mad about that? Then again, he barely knew Draco personally, so who knew what went on in his head. Harry gave a small sigh, unaware that Draco was glancing at him from the corner of his eye.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
At 8:00, Harry sat in the library quietly, watching everyone else who was in there. Some students from Hagrid's class were in there, along with students from other years catching up on homework. He should've been searching through the books, but he didn't care. If they needed information, he could get some whenever and however he felt like. Knowing his luck, Draco wouldn't show, just to be a jackass. Harry sighed and stared at the window, which was nearly darkened. He drifted into his thoughts, wondering what Sirius was doing, and Remus, whom he hadn't seen for a year. Remus had become a friend, although they didn't speak much. He periodically got letters, just saying things were going good. Poor guy. He hadn't been able to get a job in a year because he was a werewolf.  
  
"You haven't done anything?" A voice snapped, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.  
  
"Well, maybe you should've been here." Harry sneered back, rolling his eyes and looking up at Draco. "What were you doing?"  
  
"You aren't my mother. She looks better than you." Draco smirked and sat down across from Harry at the table, drumming his fingers. "What are we doing?"  
  
"What do you think?" Harry snapped, standing up and starting to walk towards a shelf of books.  
  
"Let's just get this over with, killer." Draco murmured, and Harry dropped his eyes to the floor, not saying anything as a comeback, then nodded.   
  
_Why is it that no matter what I do, I'm reminded of the fact that I killed Cedric? Right when I forget about it, it comes back._ Harry thought, tears slightly stinging his eyes, but he blinked them away. He snapped out of it when he looked up at Draco and their eyes locked momentarily. That moment was all he needed. He saw something he'd never seen come from a Slytherin in general. It kind of scared him too. He had an intense look of concern and fright. Concern, for Harry? _I'm just seeing things. Why would Malfoy be concerned for me?_ Harry blinked again as Draco snapped out of the thoughts.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked as the two both remembered where they were. Feelings were jumbled inside of him, like he'd never had before. And it half disgusted him.  
  
"What's it to you?" Draco drawled and turned to the books. "Where do we look first?"  
  
"Everyone probably got the good books." Harry shrugged, staring at the books too, half interested in what lied ahead for the project, and more interested in his thoughts and feelings. "Maybe we should look at underwater sea creatures and that stuff. If we can't find anything there, I'll ask Hermione and Ron for notes, and we'll just copy those."  
  
"What about the Restricted Area?" Draco nodded his head toward the locked up area, grinning slightly.  
  
"I doubt there's anything in there, but then again..I'll get a note from Hagrid." Harry sighed, knowing Draco was using him to get _something_ other than a book on Gantoads.  
  
"Do you honestly like that guy?" Draco asked as the two walked back to the section where 'creatures' were marked.  
  
"Yeah, I do. He's not that bad of a guy. Just, really huge." Harry shrugged as he began searching, fully aware that Draco wasn't doing anything - just staring at him intently again. "Do you like Snape?"  
  
Draco let out a slightly bitter laugh. "He's a jerk, after supper. He always yells at us for doing something wrong."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked, half amazed by the answer. "You're Slytherins." He found a book on sea creatures and pulled it off the shelf.  
  
"He tells us that we have to pass truthfully. You know how many of us should've been held back in his class? We don't want to end up as a Professor, he says." Draco shrugged, looking down at the book for a moment, then back up at Harry slightly.  
  
"Did he like Professor Quirrell before I showed up?"  
  
"I think he might've trusted him more, yeah." Draco nodded, half relaxing. Being around Harry wasn't that bad.  
  
Harry sighed and closed the book, not finding anything on Gantoads. "Another thing I've screwed up." He mumbled, and Draco remained silent.  
  
Harry had shown the real him in just a simple conversation. Of course, he wasn't a prick a lot of people (especially Slytherins) had made him out to be. Draco cursed to himself. He'd never admit that to Harry. It would betray his father's trust, Voldemort's trust, and all of the Slytherin's trust. He needed those people the most. Harry continued to grab certain books on the shelf and carried them to the desk they were sitting at earlier. He began looking through them while Draco came and sat down next to him, also grabbing books and searching them.  
  
Nearly an hour passed before Harry was starting to fall asleep. Draco kept shoving him to stay awake, but in the end, it didn't help.  
  
"It's barely 9. Why are you so tired?" Draco asked quietly, nudging Harry again.  
  
"Er, I'm gonna go." Harry said quickly, standing from the chair. "If you think there's anything useful, check out the books. I'll talk to you in class tomorrow." Harry sauntered off quickly, leaving behind a wondering Draco.  
  
  
That night, after everyone had been asleep almost an hour, Harry was waken up. He opened his eyes and nearly screamed when he realized what it was that woke him. A big, black dog was standing on his stomach.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the notes you guys! My internet screwed up on Thursday..we got 3 different internet providers, then gave up and got a new computer..I dunno how this is working, it says it isn't connected! Oh well..here's chapter 2!!   
  
MORE NOTES!!!MORE NOTES!!!MORE NOTES!!!MORE NOTES!!!MORE NOTES!!!MORE NOTES!!!MORE NOTES!!!MORE NOTES!!!MORE NOTES!!!MORE NOTES!!!MORE NOTES!!!MORE NOTES!!!MORE NOTES!!!MORE NOTES!!!   
  
I have up to Chapter 5 written, and if I got lots and lots of notes, I'll post one (maybe two; depending on how many notes I get) soon! 


	3. Default 3 (no title..sorry)

**Author's Note:**   
I do not own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, etc etc.   
  
Neither do you. If you're reading this, you probably wish you did though, huh?   
  
I do, however, own the right to this story and my ideas in this story. All of the ideas in this story are from me, and only me. Maybe from my best friend, but that's beside the point.   
  
This is rated PG - 13, and maybe R if I ever get into that part. This story is slash (m/m), but I don't get into male sex unless I really really have to..   
  
I love notes. So please, leave good, bad, neutral notes, I don't care. Any kind of notes help!!   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
People were shaken from their sleep as they moaned in protest and sat up. Ron rubbed his eyes tiredly, staring at the window. It had to be no later than 2 am. He dropped to the floor, looking around at the boys, wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Dean asked suddenly, and all of the fifth year boys turned their heads sharply.  
  
"He's okay." The Head Boy said swiftly. He had waken everyone up. "Go down to the Common Room. Professor McGonagall will explain everything there."  
  
Ron walked down the stone stairs, everyone following behind him. All of the other years were already there. Fred, George and Lee were standing together, talking and looking around, obviously deciding the best prank to pull. Hermione and Ginny were standing close by them, also looking around, probably for Ron and Harry.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny ran over to her brother and hugged him. "Where's Harry?"  
  
"I dunno." Ron shrugged. "The Head Boy says he's alright though."  
  
Hermione walked over and joined the two as everyone got quiet, waiting for Professor McGonagall to speak. Her lips were pressed firmly, but showed little sign of worry or concern. She always looked like that though.  
  
"Students, we shall spend the night in the Great Hall as a precaution."  
  
"Precaution for what?" Seamus asked, his voice shaking slightly.  
  
"There has been a report that there have been four murders in Hogsmeade an hour ago." Professor McGonagall locked her eyes on Ron and Hermione. "We're certain the murderer won't come here, but we want to stay together tonight, just in case."  
  
Hermione nudged Ron slightly. "It's only the first night back! This isn't good! What if classes are canceled tomorrow? I can't afford to miss any assignments."  
  
"Oh, drop it Herm - own - ninny." Ron mimicked Viktor Krum bitterly. "They won't be canceled and you won't miss anything."  
  
Hermione tossed her hair slightly as everyone started to head out of the House and into the corridor toward the Great Hall. Ron had been bitter about Viktor since the Yule Ball, which made Hermione feel a little good. She only cared about Ron as a friend, but the fact that he was jealous made her feel better about herself. Ron knew that too; that's why he did it.  
  
The large group of Gryffindors walked down the hall as the Ravenclaw House led them to the Great Hall. Behind them, they could hear the Hufflepuffs and Slytherin's being led the same direction. Everyone pushed each other to get into the Hall, where sleeping bags and pillows were lining the walls and everywhere in the room. The Professor's sat at the table in the front, discussing some things and glancing at something. Ron and Hermione looked at what they were glancing at and sighed in relief. Harry was half asleep on the floor, petting a big black dog. The two walked over and sat down on sleeping bags next to their friend, and Hermione started petting the dog.  
  
"Hey." Harry grinned up at the two. "Have a nice sleep?"  
  
"Oh yes, quite wonderful." Ron rolled his eyes, lying down also, yawning. "I would like to go to sleep now."  
  
"How come Snuffle's is here?" Hermione asked, using the dog's 'alias' name.  
  
"He came and informed Dumbledore of what was going on.." Harry shrugged one shoulder, also yawning and closing his eyes tiredly.  
  
"What exactly is going on?"  
  
"Can't tell ya that." Harry gave another grin.  
  
"Do you know anything?" A voice asked rudely, and Harry's eyes opened again, staring up at Draco.  
  
"I know that you're annoying." Harry snapped and the dog growled at both Draco and Harry.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy." Hermione sighed, lying down too, continuing to pet Snuffles.  
  
"Shut up, Mudblood. If you were a real wizard, you'd know to stay away from this murderer. I'm sure he's the one who killed all those people in Hogsmeade. Is that why you left the library in such a hurry?" Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, a smirk on his face.  
  
Snuffles jumped to his feet and growled at Draco, stepping closer to the boy. Draco rolled his eyes at the dumb dog and continued to talk.  
  
"Hogwarts was a good school until Potter came. Nothing bad ever happened. No one had to come into the Great Hall in the middle of the night for protection. Look what this freak caused us to do!" Draco laughed to himself, and there was laughter behind him. Crabbe and Goyle came to join in. Snuffles barked, and since the only people who actually knew who Snuffles was were Hermione, Ron, Harry and the Professors (they weren't sure if Fred and George knew; they never said anything about it -- A/N - I'm not even sure about it =), no one stopped the dog from lunging. Snuffles lunged at Draco angrily, but Harry was quick and pulled out his wand, stopping the dog.  
  
"You moron, stop." Harry hissed at the dog. "Has your obedience school not taught you well?"  
  
Ron laughed at the joke while Snuffles just gave a sigh and a small growl in both Harry and Draco's direction, then plopped down next to Harry. Draco smirked smugly then left the group alone, going back to his own group.  
  
Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "Good night Ron, Hermione..moron dog."  
  
Hermione frowned slightly, petting Snuffles and scratching him behind the ears. Even if he was Sirius, they still had to _treat_ him like a dog. Harry drifted off to sleep as Dumbledore started to reassure the school. Ron was fast asleep, snoring lightly in his ear.  
  
_They don't know half of what's going on_. Harry thought before being enveloped in sleep.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Today we're going to start a little bit of Beginning Apparation." Professor McGonagall said the next (or same) day. "Although it'll only be notes for beginners, you must take them seriously. You'll actually get to start doing it in your sixth year."  
  
"Ugh.." Ron moaned, rubbing his neck and shoulders, which were sore from his sleep. "I'm never going to pass this year. I'm never going to sleep on the floor. And we don't even get to start the good stuff until next year."  
  
"Yeah, well.." Harry trailed off, shrugging slightly. He didn't really mind the wait. He didn't think he'd be going anywhere throughout this year. All class hour, he'd been thinking about the night before and the argument Sirius and Dumbledore had had.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Harry followed the black dog out of the House and down the winding corridors. They stopped in front of the Gargoyle, and the dog looked around before transforming into a tall, somewhat thin and handsome man. His hair was graying. Harry smirked a little, wondering how old this man was. The man mumbled the password, and the gargoyle jumped out at them, allowing them to pass. They entered Dumbledore's office quietly, knowing it was late at night and the man was probably asleep.  
  
"Headmaster!" Sirius called out, knowing for sure he was asleep. After a few moments, Dumbledore came out with a velvety silk colored robe on. He smiled warmly at the two, but knew something was wrong.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The Dark Mark has been seen in Hogsmeade." Sirius whispered, although no one else was around. Dumbledore remained silent. "Four people have been killed by Death Eaters. Another five were given the Dementor's Kiss after a Dementor fell under a Death Eater's curse. I hid behind barrels, watching and listening. I feel that Harry must be taken to a safer environment."  
  
"He's perfectly safe here, Sirius." Dumbledore said sternly, shaking his head, and smiling at Harry, who had a look of discomfort on his face.  
  
"Sir, Harry shouldn't be around all of the children here." Sirius half glared at the Headmaster.  
  
"Where would he be safer, Sirius? If the poor child knew Animagi, he could stay with you and be safer than he is here. However, I highly doubt he knows anything about transfiguration." Dumbledore refused Sirius' comments.  
  
"I am his legal guardian, and I can make the decisions I want for him."  
  
"That's true, Sirius, however, you are running from the Ministry. I'm his guardian until you have a trial and are an innocent man, or until he goes to his uncle's house for the summer."   
  
"I was appointed his Godfather! I can make my own decisions for him, since he is my Godson." Sirius snapped, completely forgetting Harry was in the room now. Harry was watching the argument, wondering where this was going. "He can go stay at Remus Lupin's house."  
  
"Why do you feel that he'd be safer there?"  
  
"Because I heard the Death Eater say to a Dementor that they had to get at Harry!" Sirius finally spat out at him angrily.  
  
"They cannot get through the barriers this school has." Dumbledore argued back, his voice slightly quavering.  
  
"Then why is it that out of the four years Harry's been here, he's almost been killed at least three times?" Sirius sneered, sick of Dumbledore and his 'my school cannot be broken into' crap.  
  
Dumbledore hesitated before answering. "Sirius, I'm sorry, but I can't let Harry out of my sight. If something happened, it'd not only be your fault, but it'd be mine. I know you promised James and Lily that you'd take care of their son, and keeping him here will keep him safe."  
  
Sirius half whimpered quietly at the sound of Harrys' parent's names.   
  
_It must be so hard for him._ Harry thought sadly.  
  
"Excuse me, but er..don't I get a say in this?" Harry asked, and Sirius snapped his head around as if he remembered Harry was there.  
  
"No, you don't. You should stay here, because if you got sick..or hurt..or.." Sirius trailed off, and Harry knew he was thinking back to the night Harry nearly died. The night of the Final Task. "Dumbledore, sir, I think everyone should stay together tonight."  
  
"What?" Harry narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Why? Nothing's going to happen."  
  
"They are only 30 miles (A/N: I know they use the metric system, but I don't know jack schitt about it) away from here. They can't get to you if everyone is in there together." Sirius explained, and Dumbledore nodded, agreeing.  
  
"You shall not mention the five that were given the Dementor's Kiss." Dumbledore told both Harry and Sirius. "And do not mention anything about the Dark Mark being seen."  
  
"But I still don't see the point in having everyone in the Great Hall because you want to keep me safe. Why can't I stay in a Professor's chambers?" Harry paused, thinking about what he just said. "Okay, I'll go to the Great Hall.."  
  
"I'm staying with you tonight." Sirius only took a second to change back into the big, black dog.  
  
"That's fine, Sirius, but in the morning you have to return back to Hogsmeade." Dumbledore nodded toward the door, dismissing them. Harry and Sirius turned to the door to start walking out. "Oh, and Harry? One more thing.." Harry turned around again. "Since Oliver Wood has gone, he's left you to captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team."  
  
"Er, me?" Harry froze, staring at the man incredulously. "Why?"  
  
"Because he thinks you know what you're doing, I suppose." Dumbledore smiled at the bewildered child.  
  
"But..er.." Harry let it sink in and he smiled brightly. "Thanks, sir."  
  
"You're welcome. When you get into the Great Hall, there will be sleeping bags placed everywhere. You will find one you are comfortable with, and in about 15 minutes, the students will be waken and brought down." Dumbledore smiled and dismissed the two again.  
  
* * * * *   
  
"Potter!" A voice brought Harry out of his daydreaming, and Harry snapped out of it. Professor McGonagall was standing above him, looking both pissed off and concerned. He blinked a few times, realizing he must've fallen into a somewhat light sleep. "Are you sick? Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"No." Harry shook his head as some people giggled from the Ravenclaw House (A/N: do they have transfiguration with Gryffindors?? I thought in the movie, the Slytherin's had it with them..I could be wrong).  
  
Professor McGonagall studied him for a moment before turning back to the board and writing notes. Ron nudged Harry slightly.  
  
"Are you okay?" He whispered quietly, afraid to get bitched at by the Professor.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, I was thinking and I fell asleep." Harry whispered back, looking at the notes Ron took from the lecture on Apparation. He laughed when he saw a few scribbled lines. Harry looked across the small isle to Hermione's notes, and nearly died laughing when he saw she was on her second page of notes.  
  
Instead of trying to pay attention in the class, knowing he wouldn't be able to, Harry stood from his chair. Professor McGonagall watched him as he went to leave the classroom before she said anything.  
  
"Get back here, Mr. Potter." She said sternly, but received nothing in return. No shrug or anything. He just left the class. "10 points from Gryffindor for not trying to stop a classmate from leaving in the middle of class."  
  
Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. Harry had been spending way too much time thinking and daydreaming in class, but he had stayed in the class. It was only the second day back to school. Ron assumed it had something to do with what happened in Hogsmeade, and he was going to try and find out.  



	4. Important Meeting

  
**Author's Note: **   
I do not own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, etc etc.  
  
Neither do you. If you're reading this, you probably wish you did though, huh?  
  
I do, however, own the right to this story and my ideas in this story. All of the ideas in this story are from me, and only me. Maybe from my best friend, but that's beside the point.   
  
This is rated PG - 13, and maybe R if I ever get into that part. This story is slash (m/m), but I don't get into male sex unless I really really have to...  
  
I love notes. So please, leave good, bad, neutral notes, I don't care. Any kind of notes help!!   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Instead of going to class, Ron and Hermione cut across campus toward the lake. Ron didn't have to do anything to encourage Hermione to ditch Potions - it was her idea. That surprised Ron, of course, but she shrugged it off and said that Harry needed his friends. She knew where he was, since he had gone there a few other times when he needed to think and be alone. He was really upset those few times too. When the two got closer to the lake, they saw Fred, George and Lee tormenting the lake's monster with new inventions they made that had been banned from the school halls (Dumbledore didn't mind them, but all of the other Professor's did).  
  
"What do Lee's parents think of Fred and George?" Hermione asked as they walked toward Harry, who was sitting on a large rock.  
  
"They don't really mind them." Ron shrugged as they stopped next to Harry. "Hey, you're okay, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry nodded, staring at the silvery lake. "Just thinking.."  
  
"You've been thinking a lot." Hermione put her hands on her hips as a light breeze made some strands of her hair fly around.  
  
"A lot's happened to me since we got here."  
  
"Want to tell us about it?" Ron asked, sitting on the other side of Harry on the rock.  
  
"You won't understand most of it.."  
  
"Is it about what happened last night?" Ron asked quietly, and Harry remained silent, giving an automatic 'yes'. "Is it about Hagrid's project?" Again, Harry was silent.  
  
"It's about Draco, isn't it?" Hermione asked, her eyes growing huge at a realization.  
  
Harry nodded slightly and Hermione giggled a little. Girls knew these kinds of things. Ron, on the other hand, was completely lost.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, and Harry shook his head again, sighing. "Are you two becoming friends?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "What about last night?"  
  
"Sirius came and woke me up..we went to Dumbledore's office..they got in an argument about legal custody of me or something..Sirius wanted me to go to Professor Lupin's house and hide there."  
  
"Hide? From You - Know - Who?" Hermione asked, ignoring Ron as he continued to ask what was going on about Draco.  
  
"Yeah..the Dark Mark was in Hogsmeade. Five people were given Dementor's Kisses from Dementor's who were converted to Voldemort's side..they're after me." Harry shuddered at the thought, but Hermione didn't seem too surprised by it.  
  
"Of course they're after you." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"They know a way into the castle." Harry looked at her sadly. "Wormtail is with Voldemort, remember? He knows the way from Hogsmeade into Hogwarts. I haven't said that to Sirius or Dumbledore..or anyone..because I don't think they've realized that themselves."  
  
Hermione's smile fell from her face, and Ron froze.   
  
"You've got to tell them!" Ron jumped off the rock. "They have to know!"  
  
"NO! RON! If I tell Sirius, he'll tell Dumbledore, and Dumbledore will know about the map." Harry argued, holding his friend's arm so he couldn't run.  
  
"You care about that map more than you care about your life?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes at his best friend.  
  
"My father made that map, Ron. I don't want it taken from me." Harry whispered, staring at his friend. "Please..I..if I see something suspicious on the map..I'll tell.."  
  
Ron pulled his arm from Harry, but stood where he was. He knew how much the map meant to Harry. But his life was on the line. "Okay..fine..but anything, Harry, _anything_ suspicious, you have to tell Dumbledore."  
  
"I will..I promise.." Harry glanced down at the ground again.  
  
"So, what's going on with this Draco thing?" Ron asked after a comfortable silence.  
  
"Nothing's 'going on' with it.." Harry answered, shaking his head. "He was just..er..nice to me in the library last night..and it's makin me feel weird."  
  
Ron's brow furrowed in confusion, thinking about what Harry said. Ron wasn't smart enough to pick up the meaning in that comment..was he? Harry looked over at Hermione, who understood what Harry meant, and she shrugged and gave him a smile.  
  
"If he's just being nice to get the Gantoad notes from you..I'm gonna kill him." Ron grinned, and Harry gave a sigh of relief, glad Ron didn't pick up on the comment. "We might as well stay out here..because we're missing Potions..and if we walk in late..I don't want detention."  
  
"How _is_ Professor Lupin doing?" Hermione asked, changing the subject, not wanting to think about how much trouble she'll be in for ditching a class.  
  
"He's doing okay I guess. He got a job with the Ministry somewhere..I think he might be working with the dragon's in Romania.." Harry shrugged, not knowing what his father's friend was doing. "At least, that's what I thought he told me."  
  
"So you guys do talk?"  
  
"Herm - own - ninny, did the man just say that?" Ron asked sarcastically, and Hermione threw him a dirty look.  
  
"That name is for Viktor only, thank you very much!" She spat sarcastically at him and Harry laughed.  
  
"That was pretty bad..I remember sitting there just..wanting to laugh so much." Harry shook his head, jumping off the rock. "Do you guys really want to piss Snape off and walk in late?"  
  
"No..he'll do something to Neville probably." Hermione shook her head, obviously scared of a punishment. "I don't want to be expelled."  
  
"You won't be expelled, Hermione.." Ron rolled his eyes. "The worst he could do is give us a detention."  
  
"Detention with Snape isn't a good idea, Ron. Let's just stay out here." Harry glanced at Fred, George and Lee, who were laughing hysterically at the octopus who was flailing around. "The poor creature.." Harry took out his wand and set the tickling spell on Fred (or was it George?). Fred collapsed to the ground, laughing more hysterically than before.  
  
"H - h - harry!" Fred tried to breathe as he continued to laugh, George and Lee laughing as they just watched their friend.  
  
"Hm? I didn't do anything.." Harry walked over to the boys as Hermione and Ron followed, laughing also.  
  
"S - stop." Fred's face started to turn a shade of purple. "Can't..breathe.."  
  
George stopped laughing quickly and pulled out his wand, stopping the spell. Fred lied on the ground, his eyes closed.  
  
"Fred?" Ron asked, pushing past Harry, concerned.  
  
"Hold on, I'm dead." Fred opened one eye, glaring at him, then closing it again. "Okay, I'm alive again."  
  
Hermione stared at Harry, shaking her head at his stupid attempt at being funny. He really looked like he was dead.  
  
"And thank you, " Fred bowed at Harry. "For giving me a good laugh!"  
  
"Er, you're welcome."  
  
"Harry.." George put his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Have you heard anything about Quidditch yet?"  
  
"Like what?" Harry asked, pretending to be clueless.  
  
"Like, who our new captain is..who our new players are.."  
  
"Hmm..I think I heard something.." Harry trailed off, shrugging.  
  
"Heard what?" Fred jumped up from the ground, dusting himself off..although he was in the grass.  
  
"Er..hmm.." Harry shrugged again, and George shoved him.  
  
"Tell me! You know who the captain is, don't you?"  
  
"I don't think I should tell.."  
  
"You have to tell us! You know who we really really want to be captain?" Fred asked, his eyes sparkling as he smiled.  
  
"Nope..you?"  
  
"No, stupid. You. You'd be so much better than any of us would, plus you'd carry on coaching the team until you're out of school." Fred grinned, and Harry grinned back, glad they wanted him to be captain.  
  
"Last night, Dumbledore told me I was the captain."  
  
"Yessss." Fred and George did a half victory dance, knowing they looked like idiots. Ron and Hermione just stared at him.  
  
"What?" Harry looked at them, his eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
"You should've told us last night!" Ron grinned, high - fiving his friend.  
  
"We're going to win the cuuuup." Fred yelled happily, starting a chant with Lee and George. Harry shook his head, obviously embarrassed but grinned at them anyway. If the whole team was that confident in him, maybe they would win the cup.  
  
"POTTER!" A voice yelled across the campus, and they all froze. That voice was so..  
  
"Oh my God..no.." Harry's eyes grew huge at the realization, and Hermione looked like she was about to faint. "No..way.."  
  
"Hermione, don't look.." Ron covered his friends eyes, but she pushed his hand away.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Lee asked as the man strode across the lawn toward the group.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is, it won't be important." Harry sighed, hoping he was invisible. "Why did they have to bring his memory back? He was such a great man without -"  
  
"There you are, Harry! It's so good to see you again! And, er..Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley! Lee Thompson, I see you're still friends with Fred and George." The man grinned his large, picture perfect smile. "Some of the Professor's are worried about you, Harry! Come come.." The man put his arm around Harry's shoulders, trying to lead him toward the castle.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, shaking the man's arm off of him. "You aren't writing another book, are you?"  
  
Gilderoy (sp?) Lockhart grinned again, shaking his head. "No, I was nearby in Hogsmeade this morning, investigating the murders, and I decided to come see my old students! My my, how you've all grown.." Harry could hear Ron snigger quietly behind him.  
  
"Er..why do you want me back at the castle?" Harry asked, backing away from the man slightly. No one would just 'stop by' to see their old students. Especially if they hadn't seen some of them for two and a half years. As far as Harry was concerned, Lockhart was part of Voldemort's plan to get at him.  
  
"Professor McGonagall was worried about you, and when she couldn't find you in the castle, she got more concerned." Lockhart explained, grinning at him again. "But, I found you! No need to worry anymore!" Harry glanced at Hermione, who was completely engrossed in every word he said.  
  
"Well, now you know he's okay, so go inside and tell everyone he's just with us." George hissed, pulling Harry toward himself, away from Lockhart.  
  
Lockhart watched them for a moment, his face emotionless. Then he grinned again. "It's nearly lunch. Come inside and get cleaned up, and you can get the work from Professor Snape that you missed."  
  
"Forget going inside, Lockhart." Harry snapped, irritated with the man already. "I don't know why you're really here, but I don't trust you. If I don't trust you, you won't be allowed to come to the castle again, so I suggest you turn around and leave."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy is concerned too." Lockhart gave another grin and turned away from the group, going back inside. Harry stared after the man for a moment.  
  
"Malfoy..Draco is concerned? Since when are you two talking civilized?" Fred asked, turning Harry around to face his friends.  
  
"I don't know! We're doing Hagrid's stupid, idiotic report, and I got placed with him as a partner." Harry shrugged. "We talked last night at the library..we weren't yelling or being very sarcastic..so we weren't acting like enemies..but..I have no idea why he'd be concerned.."  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry again. "Well..Professor Lockhart said lunch will be ready soon. Let's just go inside.."  
  
"Don't call him Professor, Hermione." Ron shook his head, putting his arm around her shoulder, doing the same with Harry as the three started to walk toward the castle. "That's so weird. Why would he just..show up?"  
  
"Because he's insane." Harry sighed as he stared up at the large castle, squinting slightly. "I don't trust him. Never did."  
  
"He's so sweet!" Hermione boasted, as if she were in love.   
  
"Shut up! He is not! You saw how he tried taking Harry from us." Ron shook his head as they walked up the steps of the castle.  
  
"He tried to bring him inside to show Professor McGonagall that Harry was okay." Hermione defended the man, although she knew he was a fake.  
  
"Whatever, Herm - own - ninny." Ron smirked, thinking. The three entered the castle as classes were coming out. Ron let go of his friend's shoulders and walked side by side with them. "Hey, er..Ninny?"  
  
"What, Ron?" Hermione asked, scrunching her nose at the nickname.  
  
"I don't think I ever apologized for what I said about you in our first year.."  
  
"What'd you say?" Hermione paused, thinking back. "Oh! About..oh..yeah.."  
  
Ron sighed, hearing Harry do the same. "I'm sorry for saying that..I'm glad you trusted me and Harry after we said that about you. You and Harry are my best friends."  
  
"Hey, I never said anything about you.." Harry raised his hands, as if defending himself.  
  
"I forgave you a long time ago. When you saved me from that troll, I knew you guys weren't just screwing with me." Hermione smiled as they neared the Great Hall, people walking past them quickly to eat. "So, thanks you two."  
  
Hermione gave Ron a hug, then Harry. No one knew exactly why that happened, but it made Ron feel better. They entered the Great Hall and started toward the Gryffindor Table when someone _else_ stopped them.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked in a sneer, but Draco didn't say anything as a comeback. He just stared at Harry intently.  
  
"I have to talk to you. It's really..really..important.." Draco mumbled to Harry before he gave Harry a piece of folded parchment and half shoving Harry and Ron out of the way toward his table.  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Cliff much? Uhh..yeah, I'm really sick..and er..here..I'll explain my life story here too (in my other story I explained too)   
  
This kid in my Japanese class was sick with pnemonia, but he had to come to school for finals last week, and of course he sat next to me, getting me sick. So now I'm really really miserable. My chest hurts around my ribs, my adam's apple hurts when I touch it..when I cough it's so horrible..not to mention my back hurts.  
  
I had to get xrays of my back a couple weeks ago, and I got the verdict in on Friday. Not only do I have scoliosis (it's curved at the top of my spine and the bottom), I have this really rare condition where my plates in my spine are supposed to fuse together, but they didn't..so I have really bad back pain in my lower back. I'm going to a surgeon (the 5th doctor I've seen about this mind you), and he's going to decide whether I need surgery or physical therapy..  
  
If I need surgery, I'll post like, 5 chapters or whatever for ya'll..not that many but okay..  
  
Now that you know my "life story" (I feel really crappy and I want notes basically), tell me what you think of this chapter!  
Notes  
Email - Liz@patheticmutt.com  
MSN Messenger - Digitalnfreaky@hotmail.com  
AIM - highclasstoyz  
  
I'll be online for about..like..5 or 6 hours..starting now..kk?  
  
Every Tuesday at like, 2/2:30 PM my time (I live in Vegas) I'll update a new chapter..I might post chapter 5 tomorrow, kay? 


	5. Trust

**Author's Note: **   
I do not own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, etc etc.   
  
Neither do you. If you're reading this, you probably wish you did though, huh?   
  
I do, however, own the right to this story and my ideas in this story. All of the ideas in this story are from me, and only me. Maybe from my best friend, but that's beside the point.   
  
This is rated PG - 13, and maybe R if I ever get into that part. This story is slash (m/m), but I don't get into male sex unless I really really have to..   
  
I love notes. So please, leave good, bad, neutral notes, I don't care. Any kind of notes help!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Harry stood in the corridor, staring down at the quickly scribbled note.  
  
_Meet me in the library immediately_.   
  
That's all it said.  
  
He stared at it for another moment before moving into the library. The librarian (A/N:wtf is her name?) looked up at him as he sat down uneasily in a chair at a table right in the front entrance of the door.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Potter, but shouldn't you be at lunch?" The librarian asked, folding the newspaper she was reading.   
  
"I finished quickly. I'm meeting someone for a project we have to do." Harry half - lied, giving her a smile to ease her suspicions.  
  
"Alright, but you two have to keep quiet." She sighed and started to read the section of the newspaper she was reading, tsk - tsking once in a while. Probably a story about the four deaths.  
  
Harry continued to sit there silently, and when he believed that Draco had tricked him and was probably laughing his ass off in the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle, Draco came. It was _only_ the second day of school, and he looked more dishelved than ever. Like he hadn't had any sleep the night before or whatever.  
  
"Hold on." Draco said quietly, his eyes locked on the floor as he shuffled over to the librarian and handed her a piece of paper. She looked up at him skeptically, then stood up and walked around the desk. Draco followed her, waving Harry along with him.  
  
"You get five minutes." She stared at them for a moment. "If you still haven't found what you're looking for at the end of your five minutes, I'll help you."  
  
Draco nodded and walked into the Restricted Area of the library. The gate door shut and footsteps of the librarian faded away.  
  
"This way." Draco shivered slightly as he started walking toward the back area of the area. Harry remained silent, wondering what the hell was going on. They got to the back wall, and Draco walked into the farthest corner, then stood where he was, not facing Harry. Harry walked over and stood next to him.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked quietly, although the librarian probably couldn't hear them, they were so far from the front desk.  
  
"I..I hate myself." Draco frowned more, staring hard at the floor. Harry blinked at him curiously. "I don't know why I'm talking to you about this..you probably really hate me.."  
  
"I don't hate you."  
  
"You have a really good reason to hate me." Draco said so quietly that Harry had to lean forward slightly. Draco's voice was quavering slightly. "I don't want you to hate me..but if you do.." He trailed off, sniffing a little.  
  
"No, I don't hate you. I've disliked you, but never hated you." Harry narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"My father wants me to be a Death Eater..be like him.." Draco wiped his face hard, his head still bent forward. "I don't want to be. I'm interested as fuck in Dark Magic, but no way in hell would I ever become so obsessed with it that I'll kill people. Crabbe and Goyle..they aren't idiots. They have to follow my example. I have to seem smarter than they are because then everyone will assume we're all too stupid to become Death Eaters..like a joke.."  
  
"You shouldn't be telling me this.." Harry shook his head, starting to back away.  
  
"No." Draco looked up sharply, and Harry squinted at him slightly. Draco's eyes had tears in them. He was _crying_. "You don't understand. I know you won't tell anyone. I trust you with this. And..and when I'm gone, you'll be the only person who knows, other than my parents, Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
"Er.." Harry continued to stare at him. "I don't..when you're gone? What does that mean?"  
  
"Listen. I'm trusting you. If you betray my trust..I'll never forgive you." Draco pleaded with him. "I want you to just know..I don't hate you either. It was an act. All just a stupid, moronic act! And I'm sorry I fell into it. I'm sorry if I hurt you or your friends..I'm sorry for it all."  
  
"What do you mean when you say when you're gone?" Harry took a step toward the kid cautiously. He was having a breakdown. Harry wasn't going to just leave him there.  
  
"What do you think?" Draco snapped, wiping his eyes furiously.   
  
"You aren't going to..kill yourself..are you?"  
  
Draco's eyes fell to the floor, but he didn't say anything.   
  
"No.." Harry took another cautious step. "You can't.."  
  
"And why not, Potter? Why can't I? Honestly, who would miss me? Crabbe and Goyle don't give a rat's ass about me! They'd be disappointed in me for sinking so low, but they won't miss me. None of the Professor's would! Hell, they'd be happy that I left _you_ alone! Snape doesn't really care about anyone in the Slytherin House. One less person for him to deal with! None of the kids at this idiotic school would care that I was gone. I've been mean to all of them." Draco slid down the wall, putting his head in his hands, hiding his tears, more ashamed than anything. "I'm sorry.."  
  
"I'd miss you." Harry blinked slowly, keeping his eyes closed momentarily before opening them again.  
  
"Why would you miss me, Potter?" Draco asked, as if Harry were insane. "I've only made your life more depressing than it probably was."  
  
"Because you're the only one keeping me sane." Harry sighed, knowing the five minutes were nearly up. "You have no idea how screwed up I've been since I found out I was a wizard. My aunt and uncle never said one word to me about it. One day, I'm Harry Potter, the kid everyone likes to beat up, and the next day I'm the boy who lived. I walk down the streets, and people turn and point at me, whispering and all that. And now that Voldemort is out to get me _again_, it only makes me more nervous about doing anything. At least when you're around I feel like..like I used to, before this whole stupid Wizarding World stuff came out."  
  
"Do you miss your old life?"  
  
"Sometimes." Harry shrugged, thinking about his childhood growing up. "I hate being a wizard sometimes."  
  
Draco nodded, wiping his face again, then looking up at him. For the first time in a long, long time, he felt like he could finally relax around someone. The kind of relaxing you could only do when you're around a friend.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So what happened?" Ron asked later that day as the two, plus Hermione, sat at the table in the common room doing their homework. After the librarian came and helped them "find" books on Gantoads (quite a few were there), the two went their seperate ways to their next class. Harry had been spacing out during the class again, thinking about what Draco had said to him. Why would Draco, after all of these years, suddenly trust Harry enough to basically say he was going to kill himself?  
  
"Nothing really. We looked for books on Gantoads in the Restricted Area." Harry shrugged, dipping his quill in the ink bottle, but came up with nothing to write.  
  
"Why would Gantoads be in the Restricted Area? That's so dumb!" Hermione rolled her eyes, writing her Transfiguration essay.  
  
"Because apparently, if you raise them right, they can kill people." Harry shrugged again, looking up at Ron, who also had nothing written on his parchment. "What am I supposed to be writing about again?"  
  
"I don't know. Ninny, what do we write about?" Ron turned and asked Hermione, who just rolled her eyes. "What was the class even about?"  
  
"Ron, it was about nightmares, remember?" Hermione said impatiently. "Professor Garish's lesson was about nightmare curses and spells to cast on people."  
  
"Do you mind telling me about the curses and spells?" Ron asked sweetly, giving her an innocent smile.  
  
"It isn't my job to pass you." Hermione frowned, but handed him the notes from the class anyway.  
  
"Thanks, Ninny. Hey Harry, you can use these when I'm done, alright?" Ron looked over at his other friend, who just nodded.  
  
"When is this due?"  
  
"By the end of the week, I guess." Ron shrugged, starting to write quickly, glancing at the notes often. "So is that all Draco wanted to do? Find those books? He looked really..weird and upset when he came up to you."  
  
"Yeah. He was worried he'd fail Hagrid's class. But I tried explaining to him that he won't fail if I'm his partner." Harry grinned at Ron, who laughed. Hermione just gave the two a smile, shaking her head and continuing her essay.  
  
"He's worried about failing a class?" Ron rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Really, Harry, why did he need to talk to you?"  
  
"I'm serious! He said something about how he couldn't disappoint his father." Harry grinned again, but Ron could see through him.  
  
"If you don't want to tell me, that's okay." Ron stood from the table and picked up his books and parchments. "I'd rather do my work alone."  
  
Harry watched after Ron, speechless. Why was Ron so obsessed with finding out what had happened between Draco and Harry earlier that day?  
  
"Draco didn't want to talk about the project, did he, Harry?" Hermione asked softly, seeing right through the lie also.  
  
"No, he didn't..but..he trusts me, so I don't want to betray his trust..and all that." Harry answered, staring down at his blank piece of parchment. Ron had Hermione's notes for the essay.   
  
What a great year this was starting to be.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next day, Harry forced himself to take notes and pay attention in his classes, up until Hagrid's class, where he and Draco could talk about the conversation the day before. But, Draco may not want to talk about it, since it was really hard for him to think about. What exactly _was_ Draco upset over? He knew for a fact it wasn't just because of his father. No one would get suicidal over that. Especially a Malfoy.  
  
But Draco's different. Harry thought, biting his lip as he walked with his friends (Ron barely spoke to him since their "fight" the night before) to the library, where Hagrid's class had been detoured to. The librarian wasn't happy about so much noise, but didn't say anything because it was helping them "learn". _Yeah, right, learn..learn about your partner..how will that help us pass?_  
  
"Potter, over here." Draco's voice said hesitantly when Harry entered the library.  
  
"Er, alright." Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "I'll see you after class, okay?"  
  
"Whatever." Ron walked off to find his partner, and Hermione nodded, giving him an encouraging smile. Harry rolled his eyes after Ron, then turned and walked over to the further table, where Draco sat alone.  
  
"You told Weasle and Mudblood, didn't you?!" Draco asked angrily, his arms folded across his chest as he stared at Harry, hurt.  
  
"What? No.." Harry shook his head, sitting down across from Draco.  
  
"Then what the hell was that about?!" Draco sat up, glaring at Harry.   
  
"Calm down. Ron's mad because I wouldn't tell him what happened yesterday! And Hermione..she's smart..she figures things out herself. I wouldn't tell them anything personal that you told me." Harry said softly, thinking back to when he found out about Neville's parents. He still hadn't told a single soul about what he had found out. Neville hadn't said anything to him about it yet either.  
  
Draco nodded, accepting the answer, then sighed. "Sorry, I've been really paranoid. I'm afraid you'll say something to a Professor or someone.."  
  
"I wouldn't tell anyone, Draco. I promise. You have my word on it." Harry held out his hand, and Draco shook his hand (A/N: you know the homie shake? =)  
  
"I'd really like it..if we could talk privately again. It helped me a lot. Made me not want to hurt myself. Then I tried to force myself to believe that you were betraying me..and.." Draco trailed off, and Harry's heart almost fell. The blood from his face drained as he stared at Draco unbelievably.  
  
"If you _are_ doing something to yourself, I have to tell someone." Harry hissed so no one could hear him, and Draco kept his eyes on the table.  
  
"Please..you don't understand.." Draco trailed off again, picking up a book he had gotten from the Restricted Area. "Let's just get this over with, okay? Then after supper, we can meet in..McGonagall's classroom. She'll let you use it, won't she?"  
  
"Er, yeah, if I ask her she may." Harry nodded and picked up a book himself. A voice came from behind him, and he groaned loudly.  
  
"Ah! Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, working together! What a pleasant surprise! And you're not arguing with eachother?" Lockhart asked, thorougly surprised.  
  
"Why did you have to get your memory back?" Harry snapped at the man, forgetting about all of the important lessons he had learned growing up about 'respecting your elders'.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lockhart asked, a playful smirk on his face. "What is this you two are working together on?"  
  
"It's a project for _Professor_ Hagrid's class." Harry said, and saw Lockhart's smile fade a bit.   
  
"Do you mind? I'm trying to concentrate." Draco growled at Lockhart, who was picking up a book and flipping through it.  
  
"Of course of course. Harry, after supper, could you meet me in Professor Garish's room?" Lockhart turned to face Harry, who was staring at the table, a death glare upon his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't. My friend Draco and I have another plan for tonight. We're going to come back here and continue working on our project that we're _trying_ to work on." Harry said through clenched teeth, and Lockhart seemed to get the picture. He nodded, grinning, and left the two alone.  
  
Draco glared after him before turning back to the book in front of him. He didn't say anything to him. Deep down, Harry knew Draco was thankful. Thankful that Harry had called him a friend, after all they'd gone through the past 5 years.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**Author's Note:**   
  
Okay..I did this even though I'm so so sick..worse than yesterday..I stayed home sick again. I took Nyquil, but my mom so rudely woke me up..so now I'm really drowsy and shit..  
  
Leave me some notes, kay? Next chapter, I'll thank everyone who's left me notes so far..I'm too tired and sick to do it now.  



	6. That Bastard

**Author's Note: **  
  
I do not own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, etc etc.   
  
Neither do you. If you're reading this, you probably wish you did though, huh?   
  
I do, however, own the right to this story and my ideas in this story. All of the ideas in this story are from me, and only me. Maybe from my best friend, but that's beside the point.   
  
This is rated PG - 13, and maybe R if I ever get into that part. This story is slash (m/m), but I don't get into male sex unless I really really have to..   
  
I love notes. So please, leave good, bad, neutral notes, I don't care. Any kind of notes help!!   
  
Annnnnnnnnnnnnd thanks to all of the following people who've left me notes and IMed me:  
  
Shinigami, FW Viper, Myr (*I _love_your stories*), B, Du - Chan, Laura Holmes, Prophetess of Hearts, sm, eiknlng, Carlotta Valjean, Draco'z Lil' Devil, TA, Madison, Kayla, angelstar, Danielle, gwen, Sera Luanma, mandraco, sev's - gurl, Morien Alexander, Lee Nekkyo, Antigone, Kittylover16, Kaya Blivair, Karina, Katana47   
Annnnnnnnnnnnnd..I'm feeling a lot better guys..I went to school..hm..   
  
What's with **everyone** hating on Lockhart? *tear*   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Draco pressed the blade to the underside of his arm. Right below the wrist. He took a deep breath, as if re - considering what he was doing. All he had to do was push the blade a little more and it would cut through the flesh. He wouldn't miss anything or anyone. Well, maybe he'd miss Po..what was he thinking?!   
  
_No! You won't miss Potter. You won't miss the mudblood. Nobody!_  
  
He pushed the blade into the flesh angrily, and at first he couldn't feel anything. Then everything happened at once. Someone pounded on the bathroom door, the pain started shooting up his arm, and he could feel the potion he'd taken a minute before (one of those illegal potions he learned how to make from one of Lucius' many books) starting to kick in. He blinked wildly, as if he just realized what he did.  
  
"MALFOY! GET OUT!" Crabbe yelled loudly over the pounding on the door. "OTHER PEOPLE NEED TO SHOWER TOO!" Draco looked around the bathroom for a moment, trying to figure out where he was.  
  
_This potion is wicked._ Draco blinked again, remembering he was in the Fifth Year washroom in the Slytherin House. Crabbe mounded on the door again, and Draco sighed, staring down at his arm then gasping. The floor had a pool of blood already forming at his feet, soaking into the clean socks he'd just put on. _What the hell have I done?!_  
  
"Malfoy?" Crabbe's voice started to sound concerned. "What are you doing?"  
  
"N - nothing. I'm uh..I'm throwing up everywhere." Draco lied, biting his tongue as he grabbed his night - robe off of the floor (that he had changed into prior to the incident) and soaked up the blood from the floor.  
  
"Do you want someone to get Pomfrey?" Another voice came, Goyle's voice.  
  
"N - no, that's okay." Draco pulled off his socks and wrapped the dirty robe around his cut arm, then tried to make it look casual as he held the clothes.  
  
"Oh, right. Your family doesn't like her." Goyle said sarcastically, and Draco rolled his eyes, then opened the door with his good arm, glaring at them.  
  
"I'm going to class today." Draco snapped at them before pushing past the two idiots and dumping his dirty clothes in his trunk, making sure to cover his arm. The two boys walked into the washroom to shower (there was more than one shower stall), shutting the door slightly behind them. Draco waited until the showers started and he was certain they were in the water, then reached into his trunk, pulling out a bottle of clear liquid that muggles and wizards used for cleaning cuts. He tore off strips from his sheets, then soaked one in the liquid, putting it quickly on his cut. He winced and sucked in a breath as it stung and he nearly cried out.  
  
The other two strips were placed ontop of the wet one, for protection, before he pulled out a roll of bandaging tape he'd bought in Hogsmeade last year because he kept getting cuts in the Quidditch games and practices. He quickly wrapped the tape around the strips of the sheets, ripping it with his teeth. Inside the washroom, one of the showers were turned off and Crabbe was singing an annoying muggle song loudly. Draco pulled down the sleeve of his robe, making sure it covered his taped arm, then grabbed his books and hurried out of the dorm to the common room before Crabbe and Goyle were dressed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Harry watched Draco enter the Great Hall, carrying his books with him, then averted his eyes to Ron, who was sitting across from him. Ron was still a little angry at him, but there wasn't anything either could do about it.  
  
"Ninny?" Ron asked thoughtfully as Hermione looked up and across the table to Ron.  
  
"Yes, Ron?" She asked, starting to get used to the nickname he gave her.  
  
"What should I get Lavendar from Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Well, what does she like?" Hermione rolled her eyes at him, sighing. She hadn't thought of what she was going to get Seamus yet.  
  
"I don't know what she likes. Maybe I'll just ask what her favorite candy is and buy some of that, since that's all I basically can afford." Ron sighed unhappily, and Harry looked at his friend half pathetically and half sympathetically.  
  
"Ron, if you need the money, Ninny and I could always lend you some." Harry told his friend, giving him a smile. "I really don't mind sharing."  
  
"But I'm such a burden." Ron mumbled, picking at his food. "What are you going to get Malfoy?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I'm not going to have my idea stolen from me." Then he shrugged. "I might get him more than one thing."  
  
"Why?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes. "Are you two really that close of friends?"  
  
"No. Of course not." Harry blushed a little, dropping his gaze to the table again. "We better get to class."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked that afternoon, after classes but before supper as some students walked around the school, passing time or going to the library. Draco and Harry met up in the library to finish their notes and maybe, Harry hoped, talk more about what Draco was feeling. Unfortunately, Draco had just wanted to get to work on his notes, not even saying anything to Harry.  
  
"What's what?" Draco asked, looking up at Harry, then following his gaze to the sleeve of his robe, where it was raised slightly, showing a little bit of white tape. "Oh, nothing." Draco quickly pulled down the cuff.  
  
"Let me see." Harry started to reach across the table for Draco's arm, who pulled back quickly.  
  
"It's nothing, Potter, okay?" Draco snapped, pulling at the cuff nervously, and Harry just stared at him.  
  
"Show me."  
  
"Show you what?" Draco asked innocently.  
  
"Show me what's on your arm or I'll tell Dumbledore that you cut yourself!" Harry growled, then froze as Draco's eyes got huge, but seemed to go through him.  
  
"What's this?" A vioce asked next to Harry's ear, and he turned and locked eyes with Gilderoy Lockhart. "Mr. Malfoy's hurting himself? Now now, we can't have this. Can't have this at all."  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**Author's Note:**   
  
Hm, yeah..aren't you glad this is out earlier than Tuesday?? Now, you'll have to wait until Monday (I decided every Monday instead =) to read chapter 7.  
  
My neighbor was shot in the face! Idiot..he didn't do it to himself..some other neighbor did..so the one who was shot has to have surgery tomorrow.  
  
I feel better..thank God..   
  
AIM~ HighClassToyz   
MSN Messenger ~ Digitalnfreaky@hotmail.com   
Email ~ Liz@Patheticmutt.com 


	7. Breaking

**Author's Note: **   
I do not own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, etc etc.   
  
Neither do you. If you're reading this, you probably wish you did though, huh?   
  
I do, however, own the right to this story and my ideas in this story. All of the ideas in this story are from me, and only me. Maybe from my best friend, but that's beside the point.   
  
This is rated PG - 13, and maybe R if I ever get into that part. This story is slash (m/m), but I don't get into male sex unless I really really have to..   
  
I love notes. So please, leave good, bad, neutral notes, I don't care. Any kind of notes help!!   
  
Do you guys _**really**_ have to hate Lockhart? I mean..he's a good guy, isn't he?!  
  
Princess Sparkle : I couldn't help but notice you're into the Japanese culture thing. ME TOO! Lol, I take Japanese at school..it's fun.  
  
This story has started off kinda slow I think. Maybe that's good..who knows. Now it's going to start getting interesting, alright?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Don't tell Dumbledore." Harry pleaded for the twentieth time as he followed Lockhart toward Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I have to. I care for Draco so much. I don't want to see him getting hurt." Lockhart said quietly, a grin on his face. Harry knew what bull that was.  
  
"I'll do anything. Please don't."  
  
Lockhart stopped, turning to Harry. "Anything, Harry?"  
  
"Yes. Anything. I can't lose Draco's trust in me. Please don't tell."  
  
The older man pondered it for a moment, and Harry just knew Lockhart wouldn't turn him down. Harry had to be wrong once in his life, right?  
  
"I'm sorry, but I must inform Dumbledore." Lockhart winked and grinned, then started back to Dumbledore's office. Harry stared after him, surprised.  
  
"I..I.." Harry pulled out his wand angrily, following Lockhart. _STUPEFY_!"  
  
Lockhart fell on the floor, paralyzed, and Harry stood above him, glaring at him. The older man just stared back up at him, completely unable to move.  
  
"I told you I'd do anything." Harry spat, then looked around to make sure no one saw them. He only had a couple minutes before everyone would be down for supper. He mumbled a spell so Lockhart was floating behind him, then started to the Gryffindor House. Above him in the trophy room, Peeves was bouncing around. If Peeves was up there, Filch wouldn't be far behind. Harry quickened his pace, going up the moving stairs, thankful they didn't switch while he was up there. People down below him were coming from their other Houses, and he could hear Crabbe talking loudly to Goyle.  
  
"He won't come out of the washroom."  
  
"Why not?" Goyle asked as they passed the moving staircase, oblivious to Harry standing at the top, watching.  
  
"He said something about not wanting to see us ever again. You think he's up to something? He's been acting really weird lately." Crabbe asked as they were stopped by someone in their House who was much like Neville.  
  
"What's the password? I forgot."  
  
"Baskilisk Hunter." Goyle answered, rolling his eyes, and the group was gone. Harry stood at the top of the staircase, pondering the question in his head. Should he check on Draco? It would show that he cared, but then he might get caught by Snape, and that would be the end of his schooling. Lockhart's body hit him from behind and he remembered what he was originally doing, then hurried to the Gryffindor House.  
  
He whispered the password and rushed into the House. Ron and Hermione were the only people in the common room; everyone else was up in their dorms, getting ready for supper. The two looked up and both of their jaws dropped.  
  
"_HARRY_" Hermione whispered furiously, pulling out her wand to unstupefy Lockhart.  
  
"No! Listen. He found something out and was going to tell Dumbledore. I need a memory charm that will erase everything that happened today." Harry brought Lockhart to the desk and Ron cleared off a spot and Harry sat him down in a chair.  
  
"That's illegal!" Hermione pointed out, and Harry shrugged.  
  
"It's only illegal if you are under the age of 18. And we've got Lee Jordan. He just turned 18." Harry turned and looked at Ron. "You know the charm, right?"  
  
"Lee does." Ron nodded, standing up to go get him.  
  
"Wait until everyone leaves. I'll go get my cloak and put it on Lockhart." Harry ran up the steps to the fifth year dorm, going to his trunk and pulling out his Invisibility Cloak. Seamus, Dean and Neville watched with smirks on their face.  
  
"Ay, Harry, are you going to try to sneak up into the girls showers?" Seamus asked, winking and grinning, and Harry pretended to blush.  
  
"Not one word." He whispered to them, and they started howling and laughing as Harry put the cloak on, then dashed down the stairs again. He pulled it off and put it over Lockhart, making sure he was covered.  
  
"What was that up there?" Hermione asked, pointing up to the dorm.  
  
"Seamus and Dean being themselves again." Harry answered and she made a face as Ron chuckled. Harry turned to face his friend. "Forgive me?"  
  
"I don't know why I should." Ron folded his arms, immediately stopping from laughing.  
  
"Because you love me." Harry gave Ron a pout, and Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't care if you keep anything from me, Harry. But if you keep something from me and it's life threatening, I really need to know." Ron sighed, studying Harry for a moment.  
  
"Er, there's nothing life threatening going on with me, I promise. I just can't tell you because then I'd be betraying Malfoy, and -"  
  
"Don't explain. It's bad enough you're becoming his friend and going through this, " Ron threw his arm at the invisible Lockhart. "To save his secret."  
  
"I'd do it for you and Ninny." Harry pulled his two friends in for a hug. "If either of you had a problem, I'll be here for you, alright? Don't think I'm betraying you guys. You're my best friends and Malfoy isn't."  
  
"Yet." Ron mumbled, but hugged his friend back, then let go as people were coming down the stairs for supper. Within moments the place was packed. Fred, George and Lee were about to leave with some 7th year girls when Hermione stopped them.  
  
"Lee, we need you." Hermione pulled him over to the table.  
  
"What for?" Lee asked, throwing Fred a look as the two red heads started laughing.  
  
"We'll tell you when everyone's gone." Ron answered, glaring at his brothers.  
  
"Us? Nuh uh, we're staying." George shook his head as people got into groups and leaving the House to go to supper.  
  
"So what do I need to..oh.." Lee started as Harry pulled the cloak off of Lockhart. "You..stupefied him..great..and you need me to..unstupefy him?"  
  
"No. We need you to put a memory charm on him so he can't remember today." Harry answered, and Lee just stood there for a minute, shaking his head.  
  
"Now that I'm 18, you want to use me? I don't think so."  
  
"We aren't going to ask you for anything else." Ron pleaded, looking at Lee, then his brothers. "Please."  
  
"Why do you want his memory changed?" Fred asked, eying Harry suspicously.  
  
"He found something out that he can't know." Harry answered, tapping his foot. "Can we do this now?"  
  
Lee sighed and pulled out his wand, pointing it at Lockhart's head. Lockhart's eyes moved frantically from Lee to Harry, hoping to make them feel guilty about what they were doing.  
  
"_Memorius September Third Removus_." Lee said, and a purplish color light came from the wand and into Lockhart's head. A moment later, Lockhart's head fell onto his chest.  
  
"So you killed him?" Fred asked jokingly. "Great! You killed him instead of changing his memory."  
  
"He'll wake up tomorrow morning." Lee told Harry, ignoring Fred's comment, then the two Weasley twins and Lee left the House to go to supper.  
  
"So, where do we put him?" Ron asked, and Harry grinned at him.  
  
"No Harry!" Hermione's eyes rounded as she shook her head.  
  
"We're going to throw him out by the lake." Harry mumbled a spell and Lockhart was floating again, but this time Harry started up to the dorm. He walked over to his bed and grabbed his Firebolt from underneath it and opened the window near Dean's bed, then got onto the broom. "I'll be back in a moment."  
  
He flew down to the lake, Lockhart following behind him, then dropped him in the grass.  
  
"Don't mess with me, Lockhart." Harry told the man before turning around and going back up toward the open window. Now he had to go check on Malfoy.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Harry poked his head into the Great Hall minutes later, looking at the Slytherin table. There was an empty space next to Goyle, and no sign of Malfoy. Ron and Hermione were standing behind him.  
  
"Malfoy isn't in here. I'm going up to the Slytherin House." Harry turned and faced them.  
  
"Be careful. You can get expelled for that." Hermione whispered, and Harry nodded, going toward the Slytherin House. He was getting apprehensive about what Draco might be doing up there, alone. What's worse was Crabbe and Goyle just left him there when it was obvious he shouldn't be alone. Harry stood in front of the Slytherin Portrait Hole (A picture of different snakes, all hissing at the Gryffindor.)  
  
"Baskilisk Hunter." Harry said, and the Portrait swung open, much to the snakes disliking. Harry entered the common room, which was much like the Gryffindor one, except for the black instead of red. Upstairs he could hear..sobbing? He crept up the stairs to the fifth year dorm and poked his head inside, and saw a bed with the curtains pulled all around it. Slowly, he walked up to the bed, pulling the curtain back. Draco was lying on his stomach, his head burried into the pillow as he cried and sobbed.  
  
"Draco?" Harry asked, placing a hand on Draco's back, causing him to jump and turn around, glaring at Harry and moving backward.  
  
"Get away."  
  
"I'm not going to. Lockhart didn't tell, either." Harry whispered, sitting on the bed cautiously.  
  
"You don't have to lie to me Potter." Draco sniffed, pulling his legs up to his chest.  
  
"I'm not lying. I stupefied him before he could tell Dumbledore, then changed his memory." Harry leaned toward Draco. "I wouldn't let him do that."  
  
Draco sniffed and closed his eyes tightly as more tears fell. Harry moved closer to Malfoy, wanting to know why he was crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry whispered, and Draco opened his eyes, taking a deep, shaky breath.  
  
"I..I..I like you so much." Draco let a few more tears fall quickly before he grabbed Harry's shoulders, pinning him down to the bed and kissing him hard.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**Next Chapter:** Either if I get a hell of a lot of notes (pfft..right) or next Monday.   
- - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
AIM: HighClassToyz   
MSN Messenger: Digitalnfreaky@hotmail.com   
EMAIL: Liz@patheticmutt.com 


	8. Anger

**Author's Note: **   
I do not own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, etc etc.   
  
Neither do you. If you're reading this, you probably wish you did though, huh?   
  
I do, however, own the right to this story and my ideas in this story. All of the ideas in this story are from me, and only me. Maybe from my best friend, but that's beside the point.   
  
This is rated PG - 13, and maybe R if I ever get into that part. This story is slash (m/m), but I don't get into male sex unless I really really have to..   
  
I love notes. So please, leave good, bad, neutral notes, I don't care. Any kind of notes help!!   
  
  
I've got this thing with spelling. When author's spell "Realized" with an S and not a Z, it really pisses me off. And with "Staring", they put "Starring", like "Leo is starring in Romeo and Juliet", instead of "Harry was staring at Draco".  
  
I'm sorry. It just pisses me off.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -   
  
Harry stared up at Draco, narrowing his eyes angrily. How could Draco just do that? Just push him down and kiss him. Not only was Draco vulnerable, he was taking advantage of his state of mind. He knew what he was doing. Just go and kiss Harry, then blame it on his "not being able to think". What bullshit. He knew what he was doing. The worst part was that Harry liked it. All of his feelings he'd felt the past few days were finally proven to be true. He liked another guy.._sexually_. And that not only scared him, it half disgusted him. How dare he do this to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't -" Draco started when he saw the anger flashing in Harry's eyes, and he tried to help his friend up to a sitting position.  
  
"You weren't thinking, right? Whatever. I'll see you in class." Harry ignored the hand Draco had offered and got off the bed, ignornig Draco calling after him. Thoughts went swimming through his head, trying to argue with Harry's decision.  
  
_What if he hurts himself? What if he dies? What if he throws a curse on you because you left him in his time of need?"_   
  
All those questions were ignored as Harry opened the portrait hole and quickly left, not wanting to be found by any Slytherins. Upstairs, Draco remained sitting on his bed until he was certain Harry had left. He touched his lips softly, not believing what had happened moments before. Angrily, he picked up the end of his sheets and started ripping them.  
  
"I FUCKING HATE MYSELF!" Draco screamed in rage, tearing the cloth like paper. "I hate this fucking school! I hate this fucking House. I fucking hate Harry Potter!" He crumbled into a heap on his bed, letting tears fall from his eyes. His father wouldn't mind him leaving Hogwarts. Draco could still be trained. He could still be a Death Eater. Lucius would never know his son was gay. He'll never know he had kissed Harry Potter. He'd never know that as much as Draco didn't want to admit it, he would never truly hate Harry. Never.  
  
**********  
  
"What happened..?" Hermione asked as Harry slammed things around on the table, minutes later. He had come in and sat down, obviously pissed off about something, and they remained silent until they couldn't handle it.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Harry spat at her, daring her to argue with him. She raised an eyebrow as she flinched slightly at his outburst, then remained silent. Ron didn't dare speak about it either.  
  
"He's okay though, right?" Ron asked quietly, and Harry hesitated, then raised his eyes to his friend.  
  
"Oh, he's okay. There's nothing wrong with him. He's just a stupid jackass." Harry answered, then started eating, ending their conversation. No words were spoken after that.  
  
**********  
  
"Hagrid?" Harry asked the next day. He was still really upset at Draco. Malfoy tried talking to him before class, but Harry ignored him and walked off. He said something about going home, but Harry couldn't care less.  
  
Or could he?  
  
"Yes, 'Arry?" Hagrid turned and faced Harry while the Gantoads in the tank swam around at the top, wanting to be fed.  
  
"I really, really can't work with Malfoy."  
  
"I'm sorry, but rules are rules."  
  
"You don't understand. I _really_ can't work with him." Harry whispered angrily. Hagrid stared at him a moment.  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"The problem is he kissed me." Harry snapped. "I can't work with him, and if you don't change it, I'll have Dumbledore speak to you about it."  
  
Hagrid didn't know what to do. On one hand, he couldn't treat Harry like he was his favorite student (although he was). On the other, he didn't want to get Dumbledore angry. He knew Harry must feel awkward about the situation too.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't." Hagrid sighed, knowing Dumbledore would agree with him. He hoped. Harry let out a frustrated scream and stomped back to Ron and Hermione, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at the ground.  
  
"He won't let me switch!" Harry told his two friends angrily.  
  
"Did you tell him what happened?" Ron asked, staring at Draco, disgusted. When they got back to the common room, Harry snapped. He practically destroyed the fifth year dorms, angry. Angry at the world. At Sirius for getting caught. At Draco for kissing him. Especially at himself, for running from something he'd liked so much.  
  
"Yes. 'Rules are rules' he said. Rules my ass." Harry dug his toe into the ground. "I can't believe Malfoy did that. Bullshit, that is."  
  
Hermione watched, silent. She could see right through him. Afterall, he _was_ her best friend. She knew Ron could see it to. Now he wasn't so blind about it. He didn't say anything though, because he didn't want Harry pissed off at him too. What kind of friends would they be if they tried pointing out his true feelings for Draco? They'd be great friends, but to Harry, they'd be horrid. The part that disgusted Ron the most, was that he had taken advantage of Harry, in a way. Harry was there because he cared about what was wrong with Draco (although Harry hadn't told them what was wrong, Ron and Hermione had a good idea). Draco used that to his advantage. A perfect way to try and get into his pants.  
  
"Everyone get with yer partners." Hagrid said, and Harry clenched his jaw. Even _that_ sounded like he wanted Harry and Draco to 'get together'. He knew he was taking the kiss too far. He also didn't care.  
  
Draco inched over to Harry, knowing Harry wouldn't move over to him. He bit his lip nervously, trying to think of _something_ to get him to start talking. Anything. Everyone lined up to get a Gantoad that would be placed in a tank with one to two other Gantoads. They were to name and 'tag' the animal. How the hell can you and your partner name a Gantoad if one of them won't talk to you?  
  
"Talk to me." Draco begged softly as they got closer to the front of the line.  
  
"Why should I?" Harry snapped, not looking at him. Draco gave a small sigh of relief. At least he was talking. A small sign he was starting to forgive him.  
  
"Because you can't ignore me forever." Draco answered, reaching out to touch Harry's arm. Harry jerked his arm away from his touch. "I'm..leaving the day after tomorrow."  
  
"So?" Harry asked, biting his tongue. "Who cares?" Truth was, he did care. Malfoy wouldn't be around to torment him anymore and make his life miserable. Miserable, or easier to live? In all honesty, Draco didn't necessarily _care_ who Harry was to the public. He made sure to tell Harry that every single day since day one at Hogwarts. It made him more sane.  
  
_Stop it._ Harry thought angrily. _Your life will be so much better without him. You won't need him.._  
  
"I just thought you should know." Draco said as they came up to the front, and Hagrid glanced at the two boys. It was obvious they were in some kind of fight. He handed them a bucket with a Gantoad in it.  
  
"Go find a tank that has one Gantoad and put this one in it." Hagrid instructed, handing the bucket to Draco, who nodded. They left the line, Draco searching for a tank while Harry continued to pout.  
  
"How about we just put it in Weasel's tank?" Draco suggested, and Harry turned his head sharply.  
  
"Weasley."  
  
"Okay, fine." Draco sighed. "I'm sorry, Harry."  
  
"Oh, what for, Malfoy?" Harry spat as they got closer and closer to the tank that Ron was standing next to.  
  
"Look. I don't know why you're so pissed off at me. If anything, I should be pissed at you. I could have gone up there and fucking end it all, and you weren't there to stop me. There's a reason I trusted you with what I told you. I wanted you to stop me when I wanted to do it. I can't believe you left me." Draco whispered furiously. Even if he was pissed, he wasn't going to yell it at the entire class.  
  
"Yeah, well how do I know you're even doing anything? If you trust me so much, why won't you show me the scars or cuts, huh? How do I know you're not lying to me?" Harry argued back.  
  
"You want to see?" Draco snapped, stopping in his tracks and forcing Harry to look at him. "Do you want to see my cuts? Or read my suicide notes? And don't look at me like that. Of course I have notes."  
  
"Let go of me." Harry shook his arm free from Draco's grasp. "I'm pissed off because you took advantage of me _and_ you, then you tried saying you weren't thinking."  
  
Draco stared at Harry for a moment before replying calmly. "Did it occur to you that maybe I _was_ thinking, and wasn't trying to take advantage of you? I know you wanted it as badly as I did." Harry's eyes widened in shock. Draco was right, but no way in hell was he going to let him get away with that.  
  
"You bastard." Harry growled, raising his fist, and Draco shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the impact. Instead of hitting him, he lowered his hand. He couldn't hit Malfoy. As many time as he wanted to, he promised himself he'd never get physical like that. He wouldn't be Ron. Draco opened one eye cautiously, then the other. Harry was just staring at him. He was still angry.  
  
"I'm not apologizing for saying that." Draco told him as they started back to Ron's tank. "We both know I'm right."  
  
"So what, Malfoy? So what if you're right? You're leaving anyway, so it doesn't matter. I recommend you leave me alone about it too. Just drop it."  
  
"But -"  
  
"Fucking drop it." Harry growled as they stopped next to Ron and his partner. Ron went and stood next to Harry defensively.  
  
Draco nodded and put the Gantoad in the tank. "We uh..we need to name it.."  
  
"God knows if it's a guy or not." Harry stared at the creature for a moment. "Just pick something."  
  
"Don't put the pressure on me."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"You."  
  
"Dammit Malfoy, pick a name."  
  
"Why me? You'll keep it longer than I will."  
  
"Quit bickering." Ron stopped the two. "I'll name it if you don't choose something."  
  
Harry shrugged, turning and facing Malfoy, who shrugged also. Ron sighed.  
  
"You two are worse than three year olds." Ron stared at their Gantoad. "Whoa. That things ugly."  
  
"Thanks."   
  
Ron rolled his eyes at Harry. "His name is Foofoo."  
  
"FOOFOO?!" Harry and Draco both asked, then both had to hide their laughter.  
  
"No way. My creature isn't named Foofoo."  
  
"Too bad." Ron went up to a piece of parchment and picked up a quill, writing something down. "That's it's official name."  
  
Harry made a face, but didn't look at Draco. He could feel his eyes on him, and he didn't want to let Draco think he wasn't angry at him anymore, because he still was.  
  
Right? Right?  
  
_You're still pissed at him. He tried to use you._ Harry told himself over and over in his head, but no matter how much he tried to deny it, he couldn't be mad anymore. He caught part of the smile Draco had on his face. One of those rare smiles. Harry shuddered and turned his attention back to Ron, putting his pout back on his face. He wasn't going to let Draco know he had forgiven him. Not yet, anyway.  
  
**********  
  
**Next Chapter:** Either if I get a hell of a lot of notes (pfft..right) or next Monday.   
  
  
AIM: Highclasstoyz   
MSN Messenger: Digitalnfreaky@hotmail.com   
EMAIL: Liz@Patheticmutt.com   
YAHOO MESSENGER: blurrymudd 


	9. It isn't goodbye

  
Draco's last night at Hogwarts for a while. Maybe permanently. No one knew yet. It all depended on whether his 'family issues' were resolved or not. That's the excuse he used on everyone. Having family issues. An 'emergency'. It was kind of an emergency. Harry figured he was going to get help away from school. Which was definately a good thing. He'd given up trying to force himself to hate Draco. He just..couldn't. It wasn't even a real reason to hate him. He was just angry at himself and tried to blame it on another person. A person who was already hurt enough.  
  
"Are you listening to me?"  
  
Harry turned his eyes up and looked at Ron apologetically.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled and Ron sighed.  
  
"Forget about him, alright?"  
  
"I know. I'm trying." Harry sighed and picked at his food. Hermione sat next to him quietly while Ron discussed his Gantoads project. Harry had no partner for it now. Hagrid told him maybe he could work with Ron or Hermione. That was an okay deal. Still no news on Sirius.  
  
"He's been trying to get your attention all through supper, Harry." Hermione commented, nodding slightly in the direction of the Slytherin table. "You should at least say bye to him."  
  
"Don't worry. I will." Harry glanced at Draco momentarily. Draco nodded toward the entrance of the Great Hall, then lifted up his hand, showing 5 fingers.  
  
_Great. I don't want to be alone with him._ Harry thought as he nodded. Draco wanted to meet him in the corridor in 5 minutes. He sighed again.  
  
"Hey, er, Harry?" Ron asked, and Harry turned his attention back to his friend. "You don't..like Malfoy like that, right?"  
  
"Oh. Of course not." Harry screwed his face up, laughing nervously. "No."  
  
"Because if you did, we're okay with that." Ron added quietly, and Harry stared at him a moment.  
  
"I don't." Harry turned his head down and stared at his food. Hermione shook her head at Ron, rolling her eyes.  
  
The main reason Harry hadn't admitted to Malfoy that he liked him was probably the fact that Ron seemed homophobic. Now that was screwed up too.  
  
**********  
  
"Talk." Harry said simply in the hall, five minutes later. Draco was standing nervously a few feet away.  
  
"I'm sorry for pissing you off and making you uncomfortable. I didn't mean to. I just thought you felt the same about me. Oh well, " He laughed bitterly. "Too late now."  
  
"It's..uh..it's okay. I took it too far." Harry admitted, and Draco just nodded. "So, er, have a safe trip home, okay?"  
  
"Thanks." Harry blinked, wondering if he saw fear in Malfoy's eyes.  
  
"WRite me. I'd like to know how you're doing."  
  
"I will." Doubt in his eyes?  
  
"Don't hurt yuorself anymore."  
  
Draco only nodded.  
  
"Promise me?"  
  
Draco let out a shaky breath. "I promise."  
  
"You'll come back, right?" Harry asked quietly and Draco shrugged. "I hope you do."  
  
Draco nodded and they stood in an awkward silence.  
  
"I'll uh, see you around." Harry mumbled nervously. Draco nodded. Harry went to turn and walk back into the Hall when Malfoy grabbed his arm, stopping him.  
  
"You wanted to see proof." Draco let go of him, then raised the sleeve of his robe, revealing deep, crimson lined cuts. A couple of them, and smaller ones.  
  
"Malfoy -" Harry gasped.  
  
"Don't." Draco gave him a small smile. "I just wanted you to know I'm for real, okay? I'm not screwin with you."  
  
"Please don't do this." Harry touched the raw cuts slightly. "Please."  
  
Draco sighed to himself. Something about the tone in his voice, like it hurt him too.  
  
"Okay, Potter, I won't." Draco said and was pulled in for a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry for everything."  
  
"Me too."  
  
They pulled apart and Draco turned to walk back to his House without another word. Afterall, it wasn't goodbye. Not yet.  
  
"Er, Malfoy?" Harry called, and Draco turned to face him. "I did like it."  
  
Draco grinned and nodded, then turned back, going down the hall. Harry watched him until he was completely gone, then turned and went inside the Hall to sit with his friends. Afterall, it wasn't goodbye. It was just the beginning. Hopefully.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**Author's Note**:  
  
This concludes Part One. Thanks for all the notes you guys gave me.  
  
Part Two won't be out for a while I don't think. Maybe three weeks at the tops. You can email me if you want to be on a list that lets you know when I put out the first chapter, but please don't bug me daily, asking for the new chapter.  
  
I really..really can't take it. I'm under enough stress as it is.  
  
The reason I posted this so soon was because:   
1- I got a hell of a lot of notes   
2- I have a doctor appointment on this coming Monday, so I can't update. He's going to decide if I need surgery or not.  
  
Plus I'm not allowed online until about 4/4:30 everyday from now on..and I only get like, an hour. So I can't write an awful lot.  
  
And Lise..thanks for your notes..but when I read them earlier, I was already really freaking out and crying, and they just killed me. I got really pissed off. It isn't your fault. Besides, part II isn't out yet, and Draco isn't the *only* one with problems, okay? *g* Thanks.  
  
  
Please leave me a lot of notes. Email me. Do something to get in contact with me. I really need the encouragement right now. _Really_  
  
  
EMAIL: Liz@Patheticmutt.com   
AIM: Highclasstoyz   
MSN: Digitalnfreaky@hotmail.com   
Yahoo: blurrymudd 

Sequel: Harry Potter and the Love of the Dragon part 2

http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=609766 


End file.
